Age of Imperialism (Map Game)
It takes place in 1870. Spread the Word We will start when we get 7 - 15 players. We are at eight. We have started. First turn will be quite a bit longer until we get the word out and people post. But normal turns will be 24 hours starting at 3 pm central USA time zone Rules * Be plausible! (No explanation required). * Be Civil! * A turn per day = six months passes per turn.' * '''Map Updated Every year (Two Turns).' * Be Nice. * Don't cheating (no sockpuppeting). * First turn will only be two months. * Games will be archived every three years. * Every turn is 24 hours long. They begin at ~3 PM and end at ~3 PM Central Time. * Anything that happens in chat (Anything) such as a treaty, whether it be secret or not must be stated in one of the parties turns, if not it didn't happen. If it is secret put secret in front of it. * If you disobey the mods word you will be temp banned for five turns. * No ASB Colonizing. You can "Claim land" of any amount, but you can only do 5 px per turn. 10 for areas you claimed. Nations Europe * German Empire: nlenhardt * Austria Hungary: TGH * Spain: Aaron 2 18:15, January 30, 2016 (UTC) * Portugal: * British Empire: Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:55, January 30, 2016 (UTC) * France: * Russian Empire: Wrto12 * Ottoman Empire: * Netherlands: Zamarak500 * Belgium: * Sweden-Norway: KingCor1 * Denmark: * Italy: * Switzerland: * Romania: * Greece: NathanialPrice Asia * Qing Empire: * Persia: * Afghanistan: * Vietnam: * Siam: * Kazakh: * Kokand: * Japan: vinnyusBE mapping Africa * Morocco: * Egypt: * Liberia: * Abyssinia: * (If you know any of those little tribes just put them here.) North America * USA: Erizium * Mexico: * Guatemala: * El Salvador: * Honduras: * Nicaragua: * Haiti: * Dominican Republic: South America * Brazil: * Peru: * Colombia: * Ecuador: * Argentina: * Chile: * Bolivia: * Paraguay: * Uruguay: * Venezuela: 1870 'It is 1870, every important piece of territory has been explored and claimed by the powers of Europe, except for one, Africa, the heart of darkness. The second largest continent by land size has had a seemingly infinite amount of resources left untapped for millennia. This land could lead to powers that could conquer the entire world. Which nation will come out on top? ' 'Japan:'We start to accept christian priest in or nation to convert the nation we also claim papua new guinea we also begin to open relations with western nation for own benefit *Completely implausible. Japan was STILL anti-Western religions. It would take decades for them to convert. And impossible for the emperor, since he's basically the living embodiment of Shinto. It's like Jesus converting to Islam.Secondly, Japan would be in no condition whatsoever to colonize something that far away. The Meiji Resotoration has barely begun. *sorru but it i first apolize and second i meant its allowed not more and i know its far so sorry but can i claim it as my land and jesus would never converd because islam did not excist in his age just saying and realy sorry Category:Map Games Category:Age of Imperialism (Map Game)